Wolf and a blossom
by abandoned soul
Summary: Arrogant, conceited and egotistical meets goody twoshoes and Ms. Bookworm. What happens when they genuinely needed each other? Will it do them good or destroy everything that has been planned for them?
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I always forget putting this on so i will write only one and it will stand up for the whole story. I do not own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. If ever i use a song in this story, it belongs to its respective singer or composer. Also, the school is based on Harry Potter and that idea is not mine either. Are we clear?

**Summary:** Arrogant, conceited and egotistical meets goody two-shoes and Ms. Bookworm. What happens when they genuinely needed each other? Will it do them good or destroy everything that has been planned for them?

_NOTE:_ Formerly known as "at the beginning with you"

* * *

**Wolf and a blossom**

_by: abandoned soul_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**_Surprise!_**

* * *

Tomoeda High is one of the most prestigious schools in Tomoeda. The school is known to value bravery, trust, honesty, intelligence and power. It was founded by four amazing scholars and soon it was known to the entire world. Tomoeda High has a different approach in studying for they let their students sleep within the school premises and only release them for holidays and other important events. Each year the school admits a set of students who have proven themselves worthy and lets them stay in one common room per house. There are four house named after the four respective founders, Clow, Yue, Cerberus and Spinel. A school full of mysteries yet filled with knowledge. One can't help but feel jealous of the students here because Tomoeda High never settles for second best.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto, a second year student woke up with a throbbing head from last night's incident. Massaging her temples, she sat down and gave a soft groan as she watches Tomoyo stirred sleeping peacefully. Glancing at the window, she can't help but smile at the view in front of her. The rays of the sun perfectly aligned themselves as birds pass by chirping happily for the new day. Students at the bottom of the building started piling up going to the great hall for the morning feast. 

Standing with her wobbly feet, Sakura managed to balance herself as she got her towel and slip through the bathroom. Indeed, another busy day in school has just begun. Within minutes later she and Tomoyo are completely dressed in their uniform. They wore their usual sailor-like uniform. In their case as they belong to the Clow house, their necktie is black with a simple slanting red line with a yellow border at the bottom part. Each house is required to wear a certain hat which bothers the students for they never really did wear them unless the teachers scold them.

Passing through the Clow common room, they were greeted by their friend Rika. Entering the great hall, they were welcomed with loud whispers of the students, all waiting for the sorting to start. As a tradition of the school, freshmen are always sorted based on their grades and their interviews. The sorting didn't take long as Sakura expected. Glancing over at Tomoyo, she pointed her stomach and made a pouting face in which Sakura returned with a soft chuckle.

Finally, the last student has been sorted. Mr. Tamaki announced the freshmen to stay after the morning feast. Without anything else to announce he waved his hand and suddenly their tables were being filled with food. Sakura and Tomoyo nudged each other and soon joined the other students.

"So how's vacation?" Tomoyo asked while slurping her juice.

"Eh?! Ano… it's not enough. I still have those hang over's." Sakura answered back while stuffing her plate with macaroni and cheese.

Rika acknowledge Chiharu's arrival and quickly started a discussion, soon Chiharu was followed by Yamazaki who joined with them. Of course with Yamazaki around you don't have a chance in saying at least one word, but even if he has a shot gun for a mouth, they still love him just the way he is.

For the first time, breakfast went well with Sakura until the infamous Spinel group appeared. The Spinel house is known for its hunger for power. All the students in this house are either a son or daughter of a famous businessman or just plain stinking rich and hungry for power.

Leading the group there stood a young well built man with a messy chestnut hair and intense amber eyes. Li Syaoran is known as the Spinel prince and is respected, more like feared by many. Despite his age, vast amount of knowledge wonders around his mind. Li Syaoran stands tall and students succumb to his orders except for one and that is Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura is used to his arrogant, conceited and twisted aura. Ever since first year, they have been constantly biting one's head and continuously proving that one is better than the other but as far as the competition goes Sakura is the one leading followed by Syaoran.

Sakura was finished with her breakfast and began gathering her books. Finally stuffing them back in her bag, she bid her farewell to Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo.

"Hello bluenose!"

She turned around and scowled. Again for a millionth time, amber meets emerald. Sakura didn't' know as to why he hates her but for sure she will never give in especially to this brat.

"What's the matter? Cat got you tongue? Can't help but stare at the almighty Syaoran? Heh! I will never give myself to you!" he added.

"And what makes you think I want to shag you?"

"Ooh! Feisty! If that's what you say so, bluenose!"

Sakura was caught surprise because for the past year neither of them stepped down. Neither of them accepted the others insult. 'What just happened?!' Sakura thought raising her brow and gave a questioning look along with the other students.

"What's with that look?" Syaoran asked while crossing his arms.

"Curiosity kills the cat Li!" she replied hastily.

"Ah! But as you can see my sweet little cherry blossom I have no claws, fur or whiskers thus I'm not a cat." Ha replied smartly.

"Thanks a lot captain obvious!" she barked back along with the students snickering. Looking back at their table, she winked at the students and pushed Syaoran aside.

Entering a hall that connects the two buildings, Sakura soon found herself seated uncomfortably inside her math class. Glancing around nervously, she was relieved to find Tomoyo entering the room. Waving a hand, Tomoyo instantly sat beside Sakura.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, very" Sakura replied rolling her eyes. She never really adored mathematics. She can stay for about two to three hours in P.E or even in Japanese but Math? _'Just shoot me!'_ she thought.

Just then the doors opened, a man in just a simple black suite entered the room. Sakura watched the teacher came and soon found out his habit of winking his eyes every minute or so. He was writing something on the board and soon slammed his hands on his table.

"My name is Professor Hiro Shima. I will be your teacher in math two this year. Now! Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." He said with a scowl in his face.

Sakura flipped her book and was again caught staring at Professor Hiro. His eyeglass continues to slip down his nose everytime he talks and Sakura finds this rather very annoying.

Minutes seemed like hours and as it goes by Sakura felt nauseous and soon found herself in a constant reverie when she heard a loud BANG. Snapping back to her senses she shook her head and came face to face with Mr. Hiro.

"Ms. Kinomoto, you'd be doing us a lot of favor if you answer when I first called you name" said Mr. Hiro "Since you've found time to daydream in my class, I take it that you claim yourself to be knowledgeable in this area," he turned with a smile in his face "so would you do the honor of answering the equation on the board?"

* * *

Math class ended and Sakura was really pissed. Not angry or upset, she's pissed. Stomping her foot while walking to the halls of Tomoeda High she gave an icy look to every student around her as she muttered curses under her breath. Students ought to know its best not to approach her in this kind of mood especially with that kind of look. Her usual cheery eyes transformed into icy ones. Different kinds of curses even those that you've never heard before could be discharged from her mouth. Her forehead crunched and her brows met while stomping around the school. 

"Now, Sakura, That's alright! Everyone makes mistakes" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her friend.

Sakura stopped in her track and faced Tomoyo with a what-the-hell look in her face. Massaging her temples trying to calm herself, she soon found peace but it never lasted when she heard other students talking about how well they've done in math.

"Hey! Have you heard that snapping sound?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah" she replied while gritting her teeth "My patience finally snapping!" she barked "Tomoyo! I know that everyone makes mistakes but with Professor Hiro! Argh! He made such a big deal when I got one teeny weeny mistake!" she said flinging her arms in the air.

Tomoyo gave her an inquisitive look and crossed her arms.

"Okay! Okay! I got everything wrong, I don't like admitting I'm dumb in math" she answered finally cooling down.

"Nice job Kinomoto!"

Sakura flinched at the sound of that voice. _'Why does he have to emphasize my last name!'_ she thought.

"Hey! Eriol! What's fifteen times fifteen?"

"Two hundred twenty five" a boy with outstanding dark blue hair and blue eyes answered in a matter of seconds.

"See Kinomoto! He just answered it in a few seconds, I never thought that it will take you an hour and a half to answer that question and still get it wrong! How dumb can you get?!" he said while grinning.

Sakura was then again pissed at his remark. She was about to punch that oh so adorable face when suddenly another student tapped her shoulders.

"WHAT!"

The boy was taken aback then slowly withdrawed. "Uh-uhm, Terada-sensei wants to see you" he replied while fiddling with his fingers then soon bowed and retreated.

"Hey! Eriol! Punch me I must be dreaming! Little miss cherry blossom here, the teachers pet, the so called intelligent one is being called by Terada-sensei!" Syaoran said while lightly slapping his face. Eriol stood back a little then gave him one good and hard punch.

"OUCH! Not that hard!"

"Well you asked for it!" he replied back and shrugged.

Sakura gave a smirk and faced Tomoyo who gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Reaching his Terada-sensei's office, Sakura sighed and soon found herself standing in front of a glass wall asking for the password. _'Stupid! What's the password! Great! Smooth move!'_ she thought. Staring at the glass doors, she prayed that Terada-sensei would look at his door and help her get in but to no avail. She then thought of the password she used when she entered the office last year. 

The word soon popped in her head "chocolate snake!" she shouted but the glass didn't move. Thinking harder… "Fresh pine! Pig skin! Chocolate frog! Snack box! Lunch box! Box! Abracadabra! Please and thank you!" suddenly the glass wall moved allowing Sakura to enter.

'_Please and thank you? I was just kidding!'_ she thought.

Entering the room, she was surprised to find it so… neat. The papers are stacked nicely beside the table and there's a small table at the end of the room overlooking the whole school. There are pictures of Terada-sense's meetings and weird stuff's hanging in his wall.

"Ah! Ms. Kinomoto! Glad you can come!" he acknowledged.

Sakura bowed as a sign of respect and sat in front of Mr. Terada.

"Well, let's just get to the point. As we all know, the head girl of the Clow house, Jessie Young has just graduated and the spot is vacant. Seeing that you are the suitable student for the job the teachers and I agreed to make you Head girl this year."

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura interrupted.

"Well, no Ms. Kinomoto. The head girl is a very high rank in the school as it is your job to ensure that your house (Clow) has a good connection with the other houses. So are you up for it?" he asked raising his brow.

Sakura was engulfed with joy upon hearing this proposal. She's been dreaming of this opportunity every since she entered Tomoeda High. _'The power!'_ she thought while grinning. "I accept!" she replied happily.

"Great! I will excuse you to your classes. You now go and gather your things and go to the head tower. You will be meeting the other head student of the other houses" he said while waving his hand.

Sakura hastily stood up and bowed still with that crazy grin on her face.

* * *

On the way to the Clow common room, students could see that Sakura is in a good mood which made the atmosphere a little friendlier. She smiled at every student passing her. "Mischief!" she squealed at the glass wall and soon it admitted her in. 

Packing her things, she gave a last look at her room for about a year. Getting a piece of paper…

_My dearest Tomoyo,_

_Sorry if I didn't tell you this earlier but I've been put as the head girl of Clow! Yippee! As you know, it has been my dream of becoming one and now that it's granted, I will do my best. No worries! I'll still visit you, how can I forget my best friend:)_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

She folded the piece of paper then placed it on top of Tomoyo's bed. Exiting the room, she took a deep breath and directed to the Head common room. Finally reaching the room, she placed her hands on the wall. Whispering the password "Unifier" the glass opened then she stepped in with her eyes closed. Walking in, she placed her bags down then slowly opened her eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!!"

* * *

_So? What do you think? Anyway, i've posted this story with the title **Keep holding on** but i decided to rewrite it and i also made a minor change in the plot. Anyway, what do you think? Please read and review:)_

_**- abandoned soul**_


	2. The dance

**Summary:** Arrogant, conceited and egotistical meets goody two-shoes and Ms. Bookworm. What happens when they genuinely needed each other? Will it do them good or destroy everything that has been planned for them?

* * *

**Wolf and a blossom**

_by: abandoned soul_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**_The dance_**

* * *

A sensation of happiness rushed through her body. She felt as if she was in cloud nine seeing the setting in front of her. It was enormous! A comfy lounge is arranged meeting every guest with open arms. It is simply equal to a Victorian home design. A handmade representation of the four founders hung at the top of the stairs displayed for everyone to see. Entering the right foyer of the room, you can find tons and tons of books piled up inside. Reaching the top of the stairs, there are four doors established for the four students. Each door bear the house's crest at the top middle part of it and below the crest is the name of the pupil. 

Coming inside her room, her jaw fell theatrically and rubbed her eyes until it becomes a bit reddish just to confirm she's not dreaming. It was just a while ago that she's having the worst day of her life and now, well… This is just too much!

She hastily left her bags at the doorstep, rushed and plumped herself on her bed. She giggled inwardly and raised her hands up in the air as if reaching for someone or something. Hearing the steps outside her room, she hastily got up, brushed her disheveled hair and gave a smile. She ran outside and opened her door, crashing onto something and meeting a hard and painful pain in the butt.

"Now, now Kinomoto-san, no need to be exited having me around" said a very familiar icy voice which always made Sakura's hair on her neck stand. She looked up and verified her guess. Of course, it's none other than Li Syaoran. The smile on her face vanished and was replaced by a scowl. She got up quickly and dusted her clothes before looking at the man in front of her.

"Oh honestly, and here I thought I could finally send you detention" she said icily and gave him one good death glare.

"I'd love to see you try Kinomoto-san" he said and gave one annoying chuckle, and as if one cue, the remaining members got out of their chambers and to Sakura's surprise, they were all _men_.

"What's the problem?" Yukito, the head boy of the Yue house came out rubbing his temples.

"What's with the noise?!" an irritated voice followed and came a boy with ravishing black hair.

At last, the Head students met each other face to face. Sakura stood at the middle with her mouth ajar. She gazed at the three men surrounding her and stomped her way downstairs. The three followed her and soon the four are found seated comfortably at the lounge. The atmosphere embracing them is very uncomfortable and Sakura can't take it any longer. She finally summed up all her strength and began talking to Yukito.

"So… Tsukishir-"she said starting to gain her momentum when he interrupted her.

"Ms. Kinomoto-san, would you prefer a more formal introduction?" the man in front of her asked quirking an eyebrow and soon followed by a smile. Sakura nodded and smiled as well, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Anyway, I'm Tsukishiro Yukito. Obviously the head boy of the Yue house" he started.

Sakura gave a mild giggle, "And I'm Kinomoto Sakura, you know, looking at you, you do resemble Yue" she stated tilting her head to see the portrait of Yue. He has long dark white hair and ice blue cat-like eyes. He has a very strict face which many mistakes him to be a wicked man but as far as history can tell, he has a kind heart for a strict face. He has donated a huge sum of money to provide education to the countries that desperately need it. He spent his time volunteering on many organizations and every project ends up being a success. Yukito on the other hand has a short dirty white hair. He has a pair of light black but not gray orbs that's behind his eyeglasses. Sakura didn't know much about Yukito but she felt much comfortable in his presence. It was minutes later that they were chatting endlessly.

Syaoran on the other hand had befriended the other house representative. His name is Justin Lee, half Korean and half Japanese. They got along pretty well, of course laughing at the possibility of their last names sounding alike.

Eventually, Sakura also met Justin as to Syaoran met Yukito. Soon, Sakura found the atmosphere inviting, of course remove Syaoran in the picture and everything will be perfect. Evening came and the four were being called by the caretakers of the school, knocking on the door and informing that dinner will be prepared.

Exiting the room, they were met by a panting Professor Tousaka Rin. She rested on the wall and took time to catch her breath. Gazing at the four house heads, she gave one last deep breath and approached the four students.

"Now, you better dress up properly for the event. Terada-sensei informed that we will hold the traditional opening school ball. Of course, I have been informed that the four of you are part of the group who danced last year so I assume that you know the steps. You will meet your partners at the great hall. Now, carry on, the ball will start in thirty minutes" with that she stormed out.

"WHAT THE-" Syaoran stammered.

"I guess we should prepare then" Yukito said then gently opened the door and stepped in, humming a lively tune in which Sakura guessed was the dance.

"Whatever" Justin soon followed leaving the door for the other two.

Sakura noticed the eerie atmosphere starting to build up between the two "I-I'm gonna go now" she stuttered and soon, Syaoran's the only one who is left outside.

Ruffling his hair, he muttered "NO FREAKING WAY" then he turned on his heel and slammed the door enough to cause the portraits outside come crashing down.

* * *

Sakura emerged from her chamber wearing a black cocktail dress. She only wore a light make up afraid of ending up looking like a clown. She was never really skilled in that profession. She descended the stairs and saw three men in their black suite. She was pleased and found everyone looking dashing. 

"Who died?" she asked chuckling lightly.

"My sanity and my status" Syaoran said in his sulking corner.

"What happened to him?" she quirked an eyebrow and faced Yukito.

"To be honest, I don't really know. He's been like that since Professor Tousaka announced the ball" he answered shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura nodded in understanding and was thinking about being civil to Syaoran since he didn't pick up one her like he usually do. She was about to talk to him when Justin interrupted her.

"He's afraid" he said in his usual monotonous tone.

"Afraid of what?" she asked innocently.

"Afraid of the ball, you see our pal Syaoran here forgot the steps and to top of it all, he doesn't know how to dance" he finished and Sakura felt Justin's urge to laugh.

"Shut up! Let's just go and get his over with!" Syaoran at last perked up to his senses and made his way to the great hall.

* * *

As usual, the great hall is filled with energetic folks in their colorful gowns. A dance floor is cleared and is surrounded by many round tables each arranged in perfection. The usual bare windows were decorated by beautiful curtains to which Sakura guessed the cloth is ordered someplace else since the kind of fabric used is not found in Tomoeda. 

Moving in the great hall, they were ushered by Professor Tousaka on a less crowded place since the students started piling in.

"Okay" she said in a hushed voice "Mr. Lee, you will be paired with Ms. Amiya" she started.

"YES!" Syaoran yelled,"_Finally! Someone who knows the steps! Saved by Amiya!"_ he thought while having a victory dance in his mind only to be interrupted by Professor Rin's cough.

"I mean Mr. Justin Lee. Not you Mr. Li" she stated coolly but her composure starts cracking up. Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red and bowed his head to hide his embarrassment. Sakura on the other hand chuckled lightly and then converted it to a weak cough.

"Moving on, Mr. Yukito Tsukishiro, you will be paired with Ms. Ruby" she said and Yukito excused himself to find his partner. Sakura noticed Professor Rin said the whole name and she can't help but laugh at the previous scene.

"So that leaves you Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto" she said with an evil glint in her eyes "Seeing as no one is vacant, you two will be paired up… Break a leg!" she said and turned her heels, leaving two confused and shocked students.

"MAY WE CALL THE HOUSE HEAD'S TO PLEASE ALIGN OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL. THANK YOU" a voice boomed throughout the great hall. Some students immediately turned their heads at the door to see the Head students while some ignored it and preferred to be surprised.

"Bloody hell" Syaoran murmured.

Sakura was tugging Syaoran's sleeves, trying her best to budge the man at her side. "C'mon then, It's gonna start!" Sakura started to panic.

Syaoran hesitantly moved from his space and reluctantly followed Sakura out the door, still shock written all over his face. They were soon aligned at the end of the row, to their dismay, holding each other's hands. Soon, the line started to move and they were greeted with cheers.

They positioned themselves at the middle of the floor and waited for the orchestra to prepare their instruments. Finally, the conductor faced the crowd then bowed signaling for the dancers to get ready. Turning around, he lifted his hands signaling for the start of the dance.

"Now Li put your hand on my waist"

* * *

_Whew! Finally! I've posted the second chapter, now, onto the third, lolz! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to read **Wolf and a blossom**. R&R :)_

_**- abandoned soul**_


	3. Grand entrance

**Summary:** Arrogant, conceited and egotistical meets goody two-shoes and Ms. Bookworm. What happens when they genuinely needed each other? Will it do them good or destroy everything that has been planned for them?

* * *

**Wolf and a blossom**

_by: abandoned soul_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**_Grand entrance_**

**_

* * *

_**

They positioned themselves at the middle of the floor and waited for the orchestra to prepare their instruments. Finally, the conductor faced the crowd then bowed signaling for the dancers to get ready. Turning around, he lifted his hands signaling for the start of the dance.

"Now Li put your hand on my waist" Sakura said while grinning.

"What?" he whispered, confusion traced in his voice.

The conductor waved his baton and the music automatically played. Syaoran immediately grabbed Sakura's waist and soon found himself following her steps. His eyes were constantly glued down the floor as he struggles to cope up with Sakura.

"Ouch!" she groaned again for the millionth time. She looked at Syaoran and huffed causing Syaoran divert his eyes to Sakura. "I can't believe this. Syaoran, **the** prince of Spinel is so daft when it comes to dancing. Wait till everyone hears this" she mocked, her eyes never leaving his.

Syaoran just snorted and tightened his grip to Sakura's waist which caused her to giggle and to her other hand which caused her face to warp with pain. "I'd like to see you try Kinomoto, or maybe send me to detention ne?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura was about to fight back when she realized it was time for the hardest part of the dance. It was a combination of twists and turns also with the other lifting their partner. She glanced around the crowd. All smiled foolishly at the dancers in front. She breathed heavily and turned to Syaoran "No time for arguing, the hardest part's about to come, you know where you lift your partner then you turn. Just follow what I say. Armageddon's about to come if you don't!" she muttered to which he just nodded.

"Okay on the count of three do the lifting part. One…Two…Three" she finished and suddenly she was lifted from the ground. Sakura was startled at Syaoran's strength because when she was lifted last year by Takashi her feet barely touched the ground. As if on cue, the lights were focused on the pair causing them to be recognized. Majority of the crowd made an _'aw'_ sound, other obviously shocked while the rest, particularly the female species muttered curses.

The cold air blew Sakura's hair at the same time her eyes glistened with delight even for a split second. They continued to dance, with Sakura savoring the moment she feels whenever she's lifted from the ground. The pair was oblivious as to all eyes were glued on them. Silent whispers could be heard but for Syaoran and Sakura it's as if no one around them exists.

The dance ended and the crowd roared with delight. It was not an everyday occurrence that you see Syaoran and Sakura get along. A new song was played and the students started gathering at the middle of the floor, swaying their bodies to the beat. The four head students were being ushered by Professor Tousaka outside the hall.

"That was splendid!" she said in a hushed voice, "now, go back to your room and freshen up. At the middle of the program, Professor Terada will introduce you to the students" she said and excused herself.

"Boy! Professor Tousaka sure is a busy bee, ne?" Yukito said.

"Um!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

On the way to the Head common room, students kept gaping or pointing at them and afterwards they'll start giggling which made Justin irritated. They passed the now well-decorated hallway and eluded another foyer which directed them to the stairs.

"Unifier" Syaoran grunted then the glass reacted spontaneously.

They stepped inside then plopped themselves down while Sakura went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"So, how was the dance?" Justin asked.

"Amiya was a good partner and a great dancer" Yukito replied "how bout you?" he asked back.

"It was okay… I guess" he shrugged "bout you Syaoran?"

"A bad dancer, bad teacher and annoying" he smirked.

Silence enveloped the three and Syaoran caught Yukito slumped back and placed his index finger on his temples and continuously tapping it.

"What do you mean by annoying?" He finally asked.

"Annoying in the sense that whenever I look at her face, she tries her very best to conceal her emotions. She's easy to read like an open book!" he laughed softly with traces of mocking.

"Oh" Yukito said casually.

"That's because you pay her too much attention" Justin said monotonously.

"Do not!" Syaoran defended.

"Psh! Yeah right!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura interrupted as she emerged from the kitchen.

Silence again coated the room as she made her way to her seat. Yukito smiled nervously while Justin kept nudging Syaoran who looks very irritated. Sakura placed the tray in front and started pouring the drink on the cups.

"Well?" she again asked.

Syaoran whisked off Justin's elbow and slumped lower to his seat. He reached his hand and got a cup full of juice and started drinking it.

"If you don't want to then-"

"We were just talking about Syaoran's undying love for you" Justin teased.

Syaoran chocked on his drink and spat it in front of Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as she grabbed for the pillow near her and shielded herself. Syaoran started coughing as Justin laughed loud like a barking dog.

_'Arigato __Kami-sama__ for saving me'_ Sakura thought. She lowered the pillow and checked if a part of her dress was wet. She then sat on the arm of Yukito's chair. Being the gentleman that Yukito was, he got up and offered his seat to Sakura and sat on the arm. Sakura gave Syaoran a killer glare then next to Justin.

"Oh really? Syaoran's undying love for me? I feel so blessed!" she said sarcastically.

"Kami…sama! That… was… That was… something!" Justin managed to say between his giggles.

"Oh yeah?!" Syaoran sneered in anger then smacked Justin's head and walked away hearing Justin yelling in pain.

* * *

Moments later, the three were called by Professor Hiro. They rushed to the great hall and met with Professor Tousaka. She escorted them to the room on the back and surprised to see Syaoran already seated there. 

"All right, stay here until Professor Terada announced you names. One by one you go up the platform then stand beside Professor Terada, okay?" She hushed to which they all nodded.

"Any questions?"

"Ah! Yes Mr. Justin" she said as Justin raised his hand.

"Why do you always speak in a hushed voice?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura was surprised then smacked Justin's right shoulders, "Justin!" she hissed.

"What?" he replied.

"That is not a necessary question Mr. Justin Lee and therefore there's no need for me to answer it" Professor Tousaka replied while gritting her teeth and then stomped off.

The three gave Justin a what-the-hell look to which he just shrugged and replied them with a "WHAT?"

* * *

"To our newcomers," said Terada in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands, welcome back!" he said and received loud cheers and applauses. "There's time for announcements but first I am pleased to introduce to you the new Head students this school year!" he announced. 

"From the Cerberus house… put you hands together with Mr. Justin Lee!"

The students from the Cerberus table all stood up and cheered as Justin emerged from the room on the right side of the teachers table. He smiled and waved to the crowd and stood beside Professor Terada.

"Next, I am pleased to present to you Mr. Yukito Tsukishiro from the house of Yue!"

Same as the other house, the 'Yuenians' stood up and cheered for Yukito as a dirty white haired boy emerged from the room. He smiled then nodded to the crowd then stood beside Justin.

"Two more to go… From the Clow house… Let us all welcome the rose among the thorns… Ms. Sakura Kinomoto!"

Then the room was filled with cheers. Students from other houses even cheered together with the others but the Clow's certain amber-haired girl didn't emerge from the room. The crowd fell silent as they intently watched the door all waiting for Sakura's entrance.

_…On the room…_

"I-I can't!" she shrieked.

"What do you mean you can't? Just go up there, smile, bow, curtsy, dance, juggle, just do whatever you want and it'll be over!" Syaoran screamed.

"IF I TOLD YOU I CAN'T THEN I CAN'T!" she yelled back.

"Silly woman!" Syaoran muttered then grabbed her hand and started dragging her.

"Syaoran! Stop!" she continued to yell then they stop abruptly. She opened her eyes and soon met face to face with the door.

"Just go!" he muttered then opened the door.

Sakura froze at the sight of Terada-sensei and the loud cheers of the students.

"Go on" Syaoran said "The sooner you step out of this room, the sooner this will be over with" he reassured Sakura but she didn't responded, instead she just stood there, her feet glued to the ground. Syaoran grabbed her shoulders then pushed her out but as Sakura was forced out the room, she grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"What the-!" he screamed

"Oof! Owwww owww owww!" Sakura moaned repeatedly as she rubbed her back.

The loud cheers suddenly stopped then Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was hoping that they didn't see her and thought she'll get Syaoran for pushing her out the room. She slowly opened her right eye and screamed as she saw Syaoran sitting on top of her, his shoulders hit the ground which made his face recline on her chest.

"SYAORAN YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

_-insert evil laugh here- Hope you guys like this chapter... Anyway, if you don't then gomenasai... I only wrote this for 30 minutes... Gomenasai... Anyway, please R&R_

**_- abandoned soul_**


	4. First and last candidate

**Summary:** Arrogant, conceited and egotistical meets goody two-shoes and Ms. Bookworm. What happens when they genuinely needed each other? Will it do them good or destroy everything that has been planned for them?

* * *

**Wolf and a blossom**

_by: abandoned soul_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**_The first and last candidate_**

**_

* * *

_**

The crowd stopped cheering as all their attention was swept away by the scene unfolded in front of them. The students who were busy chatting with their friends, eyeing other's haircuts and even looking at other's things got distracted by the commotion in front. The teachers who were busy talking with each other anxiously turned their eyes to the two.

"Oh my" Professor Terada gasped.

"What do you mean by pervert? You're the one who pulled me-"

"Well if you hadn't pushed me then maybe we shouldn't be in this situation!" she interrupted.

Syaoran got up and dusted his clothes. He stared at Sakura sending her deadly daggers but she fought it back. She slowly stood up, dusted her dress then straightened her posture.

"Ahem!" Professor Terada interrupted by his not-so-subtle coughing "My dearest students please welcome the head girl and head boy of the Clow and Spinel house… Ms. Sakura Kinomoto and Mr. Syaoran Li!" he said as he again stretched his arms and gave a huge smile. There was a complete silence when suddenly the student's cheers reverberated through the great hall. Syaoran and Sakura sheepishly made their way on the right side of Professor Terada while giving the audience a very awkward smile.

"Ah! So now that you've met the four head students, I guess other announcements will be announced in the right time but now's not the right time" he said as the students and the teachers laughed along with him "Enjoy the night!" his voice boomed as another music was played this time by a player and not the orchestra.

Sakura, along with the three head students made their way to the table beside the teachers. Sakura sat at the middle of Yukito and Justin. She made sure to get as far from Li as possible.

"Congratulations to the four of you" Professor Terada greeted them then shook their hands one by one. Just as Professor Terada was about to shake Sakura's hand, he winked at her and gave a smirk. Sakura twitched but held her composure.

"Way to go Li" Justin said.

"Yeah! Did you hear that Kinomoto? You must be very happy that the entire student body saw our position" he said and he crossed his arms and slumped back.

"It's not my fault that you're such a weakling! I can't believe that I simply tugged you and you budged!" she replied.

"That's because you're a monster! K-A-I-J-U-U!" he said mockingly as he spelled the word.

"If I'm a kaijuu then you're a G-A-K-I!" she retorted, spelling out the word.

"Nani?!"

"Gaki baka maro!" (Brat you idiot!) She screamed in anger, stood up and fled. Not even bothering to pick up the chair. She really left in anger that when she passed students on her way to her room, she muttered every single curse that you would know. She left the students in a frightened state, especially the freshmen students.

* * *

It was midnight and Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. _"I can't believe that Syaoran! I know he's an idiot but is there a limit to a man's idiocy?" _she rumoured to herself in anger. She looked on her clock and it reads eleven o' clock. She stood up and headed to the kitchen outside.

She went down the stairs in a flash then got herself a cup of hot milk. She finished it in a zip then went upstairs. She was about to enter her room when she heard something or someone. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed the source of the voice. It was then that she noticed that she was standing in front of Syaoran's room.

"Syaoran, we need another member in the band. It was written on the guidelines that the total number of students in a band was six… Five male and one female. Well, as you can see we've completed the male part but were missing one and you just have to melt your ice and allow us to recruit someone!" A voice said.

"Wolf is an all boys band! I made it... I rule it and I know what's best" a husky voice said to which Sakura guessed was Syaoran "if the Tomoeda cup doesn't allow an all boys band to enter then we'll just have to let it pass" he said.

Sakura heard someone stood up then a chair came crashing down "Syaoran, this could be our big break. We have to enter the elimination round. The grand winner will get a recording contract with Techno enterprises and each member will hold half a million yen. Think about it Syaoran" the voice said. Sakura widened her eyes as she heard the footstep coming closer to the door. She hastily rushed to her room then closed it gently.

"_Now that was close"_ she thought.

* * *

The next day, Sakura went to the great hall and found Tomoyo sitting with Yamazaki. She chose to sit on the Clow table rather than their table set up in front. She made her way to Tomoyo, already aware that students kept gaping on her and some even stopped their chit chat and pointed at her while whispering something to the other which in turn will give a loud laugh. She huffed then rushed her way to Tomoyo.

"Morning" she greeted in a livid tone as she slipped beside Tomoyo.

"Morning!" Tomoyo replied merrily.

Sakura glanced up at Tomoyo and saw her smiling very wide. She glanced at Yamazaki who just gave her a smile followed with a nod. She scrutinized every corner of the hall and found that everything seemed just fine but she couldn't stay still looking at Tomoyo with that silly smile on her face.

"How's the life of a head student?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura was relieved to see that Tomoyo turned around and ate her sandwich. "Ei? It was okay… I guess…" she replied embarrassedly while the scene that happened last night automatically played inside her mini theater.

Sakura glanced at Yamazaki who nodded at Tomoyo then to Tomoyo who nodded back. She felt out of place when she saw this one. Somehow, there is really something fishy. She grabbed her juice pretending that she didn't see what happened hoping that it was just her being paranoid.

"Uhm, Sakura? I'm sorry but we have to go" Tomoyo said as they stood up and gathered their things "Maybe we can have lunch or dinner together?" she asked.

Sakura just nodded dumbly as she saw Tomoyo's face light up with excitement. She was resisting the urge to roll her eyes and was thankful that Tomoyo already left with Yamazaki.

"_Kami-sama, don't tell me that those two have 'something' going on"_ she hoped.

"S-A-K-U-R-A-chan!" a cheery voice shrieked.

Sakura twitched and almost dropped her glass when she turned and say Chiharu and Rika standing behind her. The two sat on both ends of Sakura and started munching their breakfast.

"Have you seen Tomoyo and Yamazaki?" Chiharu asked.

"They just left" Sakura replied in her monotonous tone.

"Oh really, those two could be really serious with that org-" Chiharu said but the last word was replaced by an "OW!"

Sakura gulped then saw Rika who just elbowed Chiharu on the stomach. "R-Rika, there's no n-need f-for that" Sakura said while she shot both of her hands up in the air.

"Oops! My bad!" Rika said as she chuckled.

As soon as everyone has calmed down Sakura drank her juice then slammed it down. "Okay you guys! I can't take this anymore, you're hiding something from me so spill" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu said nervously.

"C'mon Chiharu, Rika wouldn't hit your stomach if you're not hiding something from me and besides what's Tomoyo's business with Yamazaki?" she asked. She was beginning to explode because she felt out of place with Tomoyo and Yamazaki.

"I knew this will happen" Rika said in her soft voice. Her head was hung low, her bangs covering her eyes which gave her a creepy yet mysterious look. "Look, we'll tell you but promise us that you won't do anything stupid. You will not attack or ask Tomoyo or Yamazaki any questions. You will act as if you don't have any clue. Any questions will be answered by me and Chiharu, are we clear?" she said in a professional tone that Sakura felt that as if she was having a deal with a businesswoman.

"Crystal" She said.

Rika took a deep breath "Tomoyo and Yamazaki are a member of a society called Organization XIII. It's a band group consisting of four male members. I think that you are also aware of the contest held every other year here in Tomoeda High. Well, you see that in the guidelines it was a requirement for them to have a total of six members. Five are male and the last is a female performer. Obviously Organization XII has only four members Rui, Soujiro, Akira and Kim-Dong-Wook. As you can see here is where Tomoyo and Yamazaki enter to fill in the missing piece." She finished.

Sakura was left in bewilderment. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it again. She tilted her head to the right trying to process everything. Finally after a long minute "Is that so?" she asked in a low tone. She saw Chiharu and Rika nod then stood up and went out the great hall.

* * *

…_Meanwhile…_

"I'm telling you Syaoran, we have to enter."

"Please Syaoran"

"I said no" a husky voice replied.

"But Syaoran…"

"NO"

"How about this. Organization XIII will also enter the contest" another raspy voice said

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you heard it, Organization XII will enter the contest" the voice said slowly.

"Then that changes everything. So, who's your candidate?" Syaoran asked.

"There's always Yoko Furisawa"

"Nah! She has a great voice but I don't like her attitude" Syaoran said "The girl must pass to my standards."

"What exactly are your 'standards'?"

"Of course in a band she must know how to play at least one instrument. She has to be loyal to the group, brave, trustworthy, knows how to keep a secret and most especially intelligent. You guys also know that our group, Wolf is not just an ordinary band" Syaoran finished.

"True" they all agreed.

"So, who do you think will pass to my standards?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I know one. And I think she's the only one who will pass your standards."

"Who?" he asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura"

* * *

_Chapter 4 finished! Please R&R :) oh and if you have time kindly check out my first story entitled **I'd rather**__Until then!  
-**abandoned soul**_


End file.
